1. Field
Example embodiments provide an organic photoelectronic device and an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectronic device converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectronic effects. The photoelectronic device may include a photodiode and/or a phototransistor, and may be applied to an image sensor and/or a solar cell.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires relatively high resolution and thus a relatively small pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but has deteriorated sensitivity since the silicon photodiode has a relatively small absorption area due to relatively small pixels. Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon has been researched.
The organic material has a relatively high extinction coefficient and selectively absorbs light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter and resultantly improve sensitivity and contribute to relatively high integration.